Queen of my Heart
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: Gabriella is heading off to college on the East Coast, how does Troy feel about it all? Troy's POV, for the Write-Off at ZA's - Dee's category.


So here we stand

**Disclaimer: I own zilch. Song used is Queen Of My Heart by Westlife, and the characters are from the imagination of Disney.**

**A/N: Here is my attempt at ZA's Write-Off by Dee, Troy's POV about Gabriella leaving for college, "focusing on their conversation at the airport."**

_So here we stand  
In our secret place  
Where the sound of the crowd  
Is so far away  
You take my hand  
And it feels like home  
We both understand  
It's where we belong_

My brow furrowed as I heard a soft sigh escape from my girlfriend Gabriella Montez. It was October 25th, and we were at the Los Angeles International Airport waiting for the flight that would take Gabriella away from me and to the East Coast for college.

We were there with my parents, and Gabriella's Mom, none of us ready to say goodbye to the girl who was always there to light up our days. With her contagious smiles, heart warming giggles and sweeter than candy voice Gabriella could turn the worst of moods into a happy one.

As I tore my thoughts away from the things I was going to miss about the beautiful girl in my arms I remembered her sigh and looked down at her, my heart breaking as I saw her blinking back another set of tears.

"Mom, I'm just gunna go over there with, Gabi, okay?" I asked, not needing permission before I half dragged Gabriella away from the watching eyes of our parents, wanting to feel like I was alone with her in the busy terminal.

As soon as we got to the opposite side from our parents I pushed Gabriella gently against the wall, shielding her from everyone else with my body, my hands reaching for hers and lifting them above her head before trapping them against the wall as well.

_So how do I say  
Do I say goodbye  
We both have our dreams  
We both wanna fly  
So let's take tonight  
To carry us through  
The lonely times_

"Baby," I started, unsure where to go after that when her doe brown eyes that were filled with sadness connected with my own blue eyes.

There was so much I wanted, no, needed to tell her. But I didn't know how to put it into words without losing my calm exterior. On the inside my heart was breaking, but I didn't want it even harder for Gabriella to leave, for her to be hurting more than she already was.

"I don't want to leave you, Troy," she whispered finally, breaking the silence between us.

"Gabi, baby. You need to do this. How are you gunna become a world famous doctor if you stay here in boring Albuquerque?" I asked, trying to make the mood lighter, but my voice was cracking as I kept back the tears.

"What if I don't want to be a doctor anymore? I've decided I want to stay here with you instead."

At her words my eyes filled with tears, watching as the tears started to flow down Gabriella's cheeks, staining her beautiful skin as they make their way to her chin where they dropped soundlessly to the floor below us.

I had no response to her statement, knowing if I spoke I'd beg her to stay with me, to go to U of A with me, to marry me and to be with me forever.

Instead of words I wrapped her up in another bone crushing hug, what felt like the millionth one we'd shared that day.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

I could feel her tears soaking into my blue t-shirt, but I didn't make a move to stop it, instead I let my own tears fall into her dark curls, feeling her body rack with sobs only making them fall faster.

"Gabi," I choked out. "You can do this. I'll visit you whenever I can, and you'll come home for holidays. And when we're together I'll make it as special as I possibly can, to give you the memories to last you until the next time."

"Troy," she simply whimpered, clutching at my t-shirt, burying her face deeper into my chest.

_So let's take tonight  
And never let go  
While dancing we'll kiss  
Like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down  
Like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment  
Till we meet again_

I started to sway her gently, knowing it would calm her. To those around us it was like we were dancing to our own private song, our hands clutching helplessly at one another as we struggled to maintain as much body contact as physically possible.

Still swaying with Gabriella I moved one hand from her back to lift her chin up so my mouth could meet hers.

The kiss we shared was full of passion and love, with both of us putting all of our feelings into the sweet union of our lips.

Her hand reached up to cup my face, the cold silver of my class ring rubbing against my cheek made me smile into the kiss remembering that as long as she was wearing that on her finger, and I had one of her rings on a chain around my neck we were connected, in a way that was special to just the two of us.

_But no matter how far (no matter how far)  
Or where you may be (where you may be)  
I just close my eyes (just close my eyes)  
And you're in my dreams  
And there you will be  
Until we meet _

"You know that as long as you have my ring you'll always be in my heart, right?" I asked softly, taking her tiny hand in my own and admiring the way the ring fit her finger, how the red stone stood out from her dark skin, looking like it really belonged there.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered fiercely. "From that night at the lodge when we sung together."

"Just like kindergarten," I smiled, referencing to what she'd always said meeting me was like.

"Kindergarten," Gabriella breathed. "Can I call you when I land?"

"I wouldn't accept anything less, Miss Montez. And before you go to sleep, and tomorrow when you wake up, and the next day, and the next, and do I need to go on?" I teased.

"I promise," Gabriella nodded. "And you'll write, send me photos so I don't forget what I have waiting for me?"

"Only if you send them back," I whispered.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all off our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

Looking up I noticed my Mom waving us back over to them and I knew this was it, this was goodbye.

"I love you, Gabi, will all my heart, more than I ever thought was possible, and I'll love you forever, no matter how far away you are." I promised, fighting back the tears. "When you come back home when college finishes I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be waiting to come back to you," Gabriella confirmed, blinking away yet more tears as we both tried to relay all our feelings through the connection of our eyes, knowing that we could say more through our looks than we ever could through words.

"I think we should go back to out parents," I whispered, lowering my lips to hers, giving her numerous soft kisses as I tried to memorize things I knew I'd never be able to forget. The way her smell made my head spin, the way her smooth skin felt under my fingertips, her taste as my tongue gently caressed her bottom lip, the sound of her uneven breathing and the way she looked so entirely perfect in every way possible.

Slowly walking back to our parents I looked down at our entwined hands. Though mine were a lot bigger than Gabriella's they fitted perfectly together, our fingers laced tightly, a true representation of our hearts, bound together by our need for each other.

_I'll always look back  
As I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all off our tears  
Will be lost in the rain  
When I find my way back  
To your arms again  
But until that day  
You know you are  
The queen of my heart_

I watched as first my Dad pulled Gabriella into a tight hug, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle through her tears and my heart soared at the sound.

"We're proud of you, kiddo," my Dad grinned as he released her, letting her be swept up into my Mom's arms.

I watched as my Mom and my girlfriend embraced, remembering all the times they had teamed up to humiliate me, or to prove me wrong and I felt the tears build up again, wondering how long it would be until Gabriella would be back in my kitchen, helping my Mom prepare dinner and telling her about something humiliating I'd done that day.

Finally my Mom let her go and Gabriella turned to her own Mom, the lady who looked so much like her it was uncanny, their faces were identical shapes, their eyes the same colour and their curls falling over their shoulders in a similar fashion.

I knew whenever I saw Gabriella's Mom, which I planned on making often, I would be reminded of Gabriella, and the thought filled me with hope, hope that we could make it through the separation.

"I love you Mama," Gabriella finally said as she stepped into her Mom's embrace, the older woman clutching at her only child.

"I love you too, baby girl." Maria responded, brushing a hand through Gabriella's curls. "Now you better get on the plane before they without you."

Gabriella turned back to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, giving me a final kiss, one last loving gesture to last us for the next few months, until she came home for thanksgiving.

Finally she started to walk away from us, and my Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we turned away from her, starting the walk back to the car.

Suddenly I heard a soft voice call out.

"Troy!"

As I turned around a small figure crashed into me, almost knocking me to the ground.

Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine, moving furiously, desperately, sucking my soul from me as she worked to get her fix and I joined in the quest, slipping my tongue into her mouth, tasting all she had to offer.

As we broke apart breathlessly a smile crept across her face.

"I'll miss you, wildcat," She said softly. "You'll always be in my heart."

"I'll miss you too, Gabi. You'll always be the queen of my heart."

_Oh yeah  
You're the queen of my heart  
No matter how many years it takes  
I'm coming home to you  
Oh yeah  
Oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart_


End file.
